These tears are the fear of losing you
by SaladUchihaOfTheSharingan
Summary: Yuri can't wait to spend his winter break with his beloved prince, Victor, and their daughter, Shoshi. But, the time they spend together wasn't as happy as Yuri would've hoped. (The first one me and my friend had a happy ending and we wanted to make a sad one. So here it is!)


**These tears are the fear of losing you**

One cloudy day in Hassetsu, Yuri Katsuki, a young male figure skater with jet black and hazel eyes, came out of the village's arena on cloud nine. He had been practicing for the next skating season and couldn't stop thinking of his lover Victor Nikiforov and that he could spend his whole winter break with his sweet silver haired prince. The only problem was that everyone was bugging him, they were mad at him for stealing Victor from the spotlight. But he didn't care. His love, ever since the first day they met, grew stronger over the passing years. The moments they spent together were wonderful. Victor being Yuri's coach, their love for skating and their adorable 8 month old adopted daughter, Shoshi, brought them together. They truly loved each other. Yuri was happy that he could now keep on eating pork cutlet bowls with him.

Yuri walked into his family's bath house about to take a soak in the hot springs when suddenly, something caught his attention… Victor was crying all by himself. Yuri was scared that this is was what the results from the diagnosis were going to be. Victor had blood cancer, the hair loss and everything. It was so clear all along. They couldn't tell their daughter since she was too young to understand but, thinking of what they would have to tell her when she gets older, made Victor and Yuri scared. Shoshi came into the room. All though she was adopted she still resembled Yuri. She had pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. With a pink teddy bear in her arms, she looked to her fathers and saw Victor's beautiful blue eyes crying. She didn't understand. Not one bit. But… For some reason she couldn't help... but cry. They ran up to hug her. All of them together with tears rolling down their cheeks. In two weeks was Victor's first treatment. They didn't know what to expect. Would he be ok? They hoped so. Yuri held on tighter to his family for it might be the last time. He didn't want to leave the family he just started… No… Not yet… He wanted more time. Victor looked at Yuri with a sad face. They both wanted more time time. But, it would take a miracle.

One week has passed and Victor has been in bed the whole time. But, with Yuri, he says anything can happen as long as we stay together as a family. All though he might have said that, Victor's condition grew much worse. His hair was half gone and his skin was paler than usual.

One dark night, Shoshi on his bed, was watching him in agony. She placed her little hand on his face and suddenly he felt better. But it didn't help as much as they would've wanted. "Bang!" Yuri came running in the room and saw Victor fainted on the floor. He screamed worriedly "NOT NOW, OH PLEASE NO!". Their daughter looked at Yuri and took his hand and said "Family.". Yuri smiled but remembered his sick husband was unconscious. Yuri told Shoshi to stay there while as he searched for a phone. Dialling as fast as he could, Yuri glanced at Victor who was in extreme pain. He told the ambulance to come. But, would they make it in time? Victor's breathing started to become faint and Yuri fell in tears, his glasses falling on the floor. He couldn't raise Shoshi all by himself. He wasn't capable. Shoshi looked at Yuri and didn't quite understand what was happening but, took his arm to comfort him. With the little knowledge she knew she said 10 little words that meant so much to Yuri. "It'll be ok daddy. Because dad's gonna stay with us.". Yuri wiped his tears and looked at her. If he kept on crying she would learn to become a weakling like him. He had to be a man for once. Victor half conscious said in a struggling voice "Shoshi's right and I don't give up that easily.". Yuri felt more stronger than he had ever felt before. All though, he suffered as he watched Victor in pain, lying there, on a bed, hopefully not his deathbed. Suddenly, they heard a loud knock on the door. Yuri rushed to the door and said "Follow me… Quickly!". The paramedics came inside and took Victor into the van. Before they took off, Yuri had enough time to ask them if he would be okay. A man said in a gentle voice "Not to worry. He'll be fine.". But, a woman said the truth. "You'll be lucky if he even makes it to the hospital.". Yuri looked away. Trying to keep his tears from falling. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. For Shoshi's sake. But yet… He cried over and over again… tears of the fear of losing Victor. His friend. His coach. The person who knew him most and… his one true love. Off from a distance, Yuri saw the ambulance van drive his prince away. He went inside to get Shoshi while hiding his tears. He got into the car and went as fast as the limit would let him to get to the hospital.

After chasing the ambulance to the hospital, they arrived. Yuri grabbed Shoshi and ran into the hospital. He asked the secretary if he could go and see him, but she said no. Victor needed emergency care. She also said that she doesn't know if it's a good idea to let the child see the tragedy that could maybe happen. She told them to wait patiently and to hope for the best. Yuri rushed to the waiting room, breathing heavily, scared… Shoshi sitting next to him was slowly starting to understand the feelings that her father was experiencing, but she couldn't completely understand yet.

What felt like years was hours when the secretary told him he could finally go see Victor but, that he shouldn't bring his daughter. He didn't listen to her. He ran to the room where his prince was waiting. When he saw Victor made Yuri burst into tears. A few minutes past as he looked at his husband who had now skin as pale as a vampire and was completely bald. There were tubes giving him oxygen but, there were no use for them as Yuri knew. He could see Victor's heartbeat slowly go down to zero. It was the end for him. Yuri ran up to Victor and hugged him one last time before they turned off the tubes. He cried as Shoshi stood in front of the door… scared… She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She could ask a question… a question that was on her mind. "Daddy isn't gonna wake up, is he?"... Yuri looked at her in shock, then ran over to comfort her.

The funeral was hosted three days afterwards and Yuri said to his beautiful daughter "Were going to visit dad every month. So that he can see you grow. Ok?" The little girl nodded with a smile.

Every month they came and Shoshi was proud to show that she lived up to her name. She brang Victory to each competition in skating that she entered. But she was sad that Victuri could never completely watch her bring gold.

 **The End**

Made with a friend who first suggested we made one about Victuri since she is herself a big fan of "Yuri! On ice". Honestly I don't like "Yuri! On ice" that much.


End file.
